Langerwartetes Wiedersehn
by Zacarane
Summary: Shu-chan kommt nach 2 Monaten Welttournee wieder nach Hause wo Eiri schon sehnsüchtig auf ihn wartet. Doch der Abend zweiter Trausamkeit platzt! Denn wie soll mann eine romantische Nacht erleben, wenn sich unerwarteter Weise plötzlich 2 Idioten eingenis


Titel: Langerwartetes Wiedersehn AKA wie krieg ich diese Idioten wieder aus meiner Wohnung!  
  
Autorin: Zacarane  
  
Warning: PWP Lime/Lemon Kranker Humor  
  
Summary: Shu-chan kommt nach 2 Monaten Welttournee wieder nach Hause wo Eiri schon sehnsüchtig auf ihn wartet. Doch der Abend zweiter Trausamkeit platzt! Denn wie soll mann eine romantische Nacht erleben, wenn sich unerwarteter Weise plötzlich 2 Idioten eingenistet haben, dei einfach ums verrecken nicht wieder verschwinden wollen? ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Nix gehöhrt mir! Ich mache damit kein Geld und wenn doch wäre ich dadurch sicher auch nicht reicher. *schnüff*  
  
Mein grosser Dank gilt wie immer Lucy die meine kranken Storys immer betad. Ohne dich könnt ich die Story vor lauter Rechtschreibfehlern überhaupt nicht posten! *umknuddl*  
  
Und nun viel Spass mit der Story! ^^   
  
P.S.: Falls Ryu-chan in der Story etwas zu Shitzophren ist tut es mir sehr leid aber so er passte leider so gut in die Story! Gomen!  
  
Eiri trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf der Tastatur von seinem Computer rum. Immer wieder starrte er auf die kleine Uhr, die sich rechts unten in der Ecke seines Bildschirmes befand.  
  
'Wo zum Teufel steckt der Kerl? Er hat doch gesagt, dass er um halb sieben auftauchen würde. Jetzt ist es schon 2 Minuten nach.'  
  
Der Grund für die Unruhe des blonden Schriftstellers lag bei der Ankunft seines pinkhaarigen Wirbelwinds namens Shuichi Shindou. Der war nämlich vor 2 Monaten auf große Welttournee mit seiner inzwischen äusserst erfolgreichen Band Bad Luck gegangen. 2 Monaten waren sie nun getrennt gewesen. Sie hatten sich in dieser Zeit nie gesehen nur mit einander telefoniert. Denn Shu-chan's Tour ging durch alle anderen Länder auf der Welt ausser durch Japan. Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, durch diese Zeit des getrennt Seins wurde ihm erst bewusst wie sehr er den hyperaktiven Sänger liebte. Er war der einzige der etwas geschafft hat das in den ganzen Jahren seit Kitazavas Tod keinem gelungen war. Weder Tohma noch Mika oder Tatsuha. Shu-chan war es gelungen den wahren Eiri der vor genau 7 Jahren verschwand zurückzubringen. Jetzt sass er hier wie auf heissen Kohlen und wartete auf die Wiederkehr seines hyperaktiven Lovers.  
  
Er hörte das vertraute klappern der Schuhe des Bad Luck Frontmans und sprang erfreut vom Stuhl auf und rannte ins Wohnzimmer. Gerade noch rechtzeitig denn in dem Augenblick flog die Haustür mit einem lauten krachen auf und Shuichi setzte zum Hechtsprung an und landete auf den Millimeter genau in Eiris Armen.   
  
"La li ho!"  
  
murmelte Shu-chan in Yukis Halsbeuge, in der er es sich gerade bequem gemacht hat. Eiri drückte seinen Wuschelkopf fest an sich und lächelte glücklich. Shindou hob verwirrt den Kopf und wollte seinen Autor gerade fragen was los sei - denn normaler weise war es gar nicht Yukis Art ihn so fest an sich zu drücken - als der ihm schon seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen legte und ihn so zum schweigen brachte. Gleich darauf ersetzte der Schriftsteller seinen Finger mit seinen Lippen. In diesem Kuss lag keine Sanftheit sondern eher tiefes Verlangen und unglaubliche Sehnsucht. Eiri fuhr mit seiner Zunge Shu-chans Lippenkonturen nach und bat somit um Einlass. Diesen gewährte der kleinere von beiden bereits nach wenigen Sekunden und kaum war Yukis Zunge in Shuichis Mund verschwunden begann ein Kampf um die Führung den Eiri nur gewann weil sie, während sie in ihren Liebkosungen immer mehr an Halt verloren, nach hinten rückwärts auf die Couch kippten.  
  
Shuichi lag umgehend unter ihm und wurde von Eiri verwöhnt. Sein Mund wanderte von seinem Mund in Richtung Kinn glitt von dort hinüber zu seinem Ohr, leckte über die Ohrmuschel hinab zum Ohrläppchen um daran sachte zu knabbern. Yukis Finger glitten unter sein T-shirt fuhren über sie samtig weisse Haut, strich mit den Daumenspitzen über seine Brustwarzen. Gerade wollte er Shuichi das lästige T-shirt über den Kopf ziehen als es an der Tür klingelte.  
  
"Shu-chan! Shu-chan, Shu-chan! Bist du da, na no da?"  
  
"Oh nein! Was will der jetzt hier?"  
  
Murmelte Eiri, der gerade dabei war Shuichis Brust zu liebkosen.  
  
"Ignorier ihn! Mach bitte weiter!"  
  
Keuchte Shuichi der von Yukis Zärtlichkeiten breits ziemlich erregt war.  
  
"Shu-chan! Mach auf na no da!"  
  
"Aaaarrrrhhhh!"  
  
Schrie Eiri leise.  
  
"Das gibt es doch einfach nicht!"  
  
"Es hat keinen Zweck! Der wird wie ich ihn kenne die ganze Nacht vor unserer Tür kampieren."  
  
Grummelnd stand Eiri auf um Shu-chan aufstehen zu lassen. Schlurfend ging Shuichi zur Haustür. Kaum hatte er die Tür einen Spaltbreit geöffnet flog sie auch schon auf. Für den Bruchteil einer Begriff Shu-chan, dass er einen grossen Fehler gemacht hatte da er nicht von der Tür rechtzeitig weggetreten war. Doch da war es schon passiert. Durch die Wucht des Türaufschwungs wurde er mit ihr mitgerissen und an die Wand geschleudert, nur noch der Arm und ein Bein waren noch neben der Tür zu sehen.  
  
"Shu-chan, wo steckst du, na no da?"  
  
Verwirrt blickte Ryu-chan Eiri an, der nur genervt zu Tür deutete. Ryuichi drehte sich um und zog den total geplätteten Shu-chan aus der Gefangenschaft der Tür hervor.  
  
"Shu-chan, was versteckst du dich da hinten? Willst du nicht mehr mit mir reden, na no da?"  
  
Quasselte Ryuichi darauf los. Der immer noch etwas benommene Shuichi blinzelte mit den Augen und fragte:  
  
"Ryu-chan was genau willst du eigentlich hier!"  
  
Schmollend warf sich Sakuma-san auf die Couch und fing an mit seinen Zeigefingern zu spielen.  
  
"Na ja, Tatsu-chan ist immer noch in Kyoto und ich fühlte mich so einsaaaaaaammmmm! Bitte lass mich bleiben Shu-chan bitttttttteeeeee!"  
  
'31 Jahre und nur Mus im Hirn!'   
  
Dachte sich Eiri im Stillen bei sich, als er schon dabei war seine Alpha-Mentol Zigaretten rauszukramen. Shuichi setzte sich zu Ryuichi auf die Couch blickte ihm in die dunkelblauen Augen und sagte:  
  
"In Ordnung du kannst bleiben!"  
  
"Oh Shu-chan!"  
  
Brüllte Sakuma-san und warf sich dem Pinken Sänger an den Hals. Plötzlich veränderte sich Ryuichis Gesichtsausdruck. Aus dem Kindlichen Ryu-chan wurde Ryuichi Sakuma. Der Sakuma der von allen bewundert wurde. Sein Blick verlor den unschuldigen Stich und verwandelte sich in einen Blick puren Verlangens.   
  
Sein Blick richtete sich auf Shuichis nackte Brust - Eiri hatte es doch noch geschafft ihm das T-shirt auszuziehen - und musterte jede einzelne Stelle. Shu-chan der diesen plötzlichen Charakterwandel beobachtet hatte wurde zunehmend unruhiger denn Ryuichi hatte einmal direkt vor Eiri zugegeben das er scharf auf ihn war. Gerade als Ryu-chan wie hypnotisiert sich langsam zu Shindous nackter Haut beugte trat Eiri in Aktion. Er packte Ryu am Kragen und zog ihn von dem pinkhaarigen Sänger.  
  
"Was glaubst du eigentlich was du da tust?"   
  
Kleffte Eiri den an seinen Arm baumenlden Ryu-chan an.  
  
"Was meinst du, na no da?"  
  
"Das gibst doch nicht! Hast du das von eben gerade vergessen?"  
  
"Shu-chan, ist Eiri etwas durcheinander, na no da?"  
  
Shuichi, der alle viere vor sich hingestreckt auf dem Sofa, lag schüttelte nur mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf. Ryuichi und seine Schitzophrenie. Seine rechte Hand wusste einfach nicht was die Linke gerade tat. Shuichi stand schnell von der Couch auf und zog sich sein auf dem Boden liegendes T-shirt über den Kopf, damit sich diese beunruhigende Veränderung in Ryuichis Verhalten nicht wiederhohle und Eiri endgültig auf die Palme brachte.  
  
"Shu-chan! Hunger, Hunger, na no da!"  
  
Kam es plötzlich von dem von dem grünhaarigen NG Frontsänger und dieser blickte den hyperaktiven Sänger mit grossen Hundeaugen an.  
  
"Schon gut! Mal sehen was Eiri in seinem Kühlschrank aufbewahrt hat während ich weg war."   
  
Sagte Shuichi und ging in die Küche. Als er den Kühlschrank aufmachte blickte er nur auf in paar Dosen Bier. Streng blickte Shu-chan seinen Autor an.  
  
"Wovon hast du dich eigentlich die ganzen 2 Monate ernährt als ich nicht da war?"  
  
Unschuldig schaute Eiri seinen Lover an und murmelte:  
  
"Ach dies und das!"  
  
"Dann bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als noch einkaufen zu gehen!"  
  
"Das erledige ich!"  
  
Meinte Eiri und raste schon zu seinen Schuhen, zog sie an und schnappte sich den Autoschlüssel.  
  
"Bis gleich!"  
  
Rief Yuki und wollte aus der Tür verschwinden als ihn Shu-chan plötzlich am Kragen packte und leicht zurück zog.  
  
"Lass mich nicht allein mit diesem Alien!"  
  
Zischte Shu-chan in Eiris Ohr.  
  
"Tja hier bist du leider auf dich allein gestellt. Du hast gesagt, dass er bleiben kann. Jetzt lebe damit."  
  
"Kann ich nicht mitkommen?"  
  
"Diesen Schwachsinnigen lässt du nicht allein in unserer Wohnung! Wenn wir wieder kommen ist von ihr nur noch ein Haufen Asche übrig! Ausserdem muss ich mich abregen denn sonst dreh ich ihm noch den Hals um, schliesslich ist er direkt dazwischen gekommen als ich dich vernaschen wollte!"  
  
Doch Shuichi hat sein Gehör schon nach dem Satz 'in unserer Wohnung' 'UNSERER' abgeschaltet. Er schaute Eiri mit tränenden Augen an und kaute an seinem T-shirt.  
  
"Eiri! Ich hab dich ja so lieb!"  
  
'Was ist jetzt kaputt' Dachte sich Eiri kurz bevor ihm ein pinker Schopf in die Arme flog.   
  
"Was ist los?"   
  
Fragte Eiri.   
  
"Du hast gesagt in Unserer Wohnung! Yuhuu!"  
  
"Baka!" Sagte Yuki und gab ihn einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Denn er wagte es nicht ihn auf den Mund zu küssen denn sonst wär er wahrscheinlich wieder über Shu-chan hergefallen!  
  
Er drehte sich um und ging aus der Haustür und Shindou machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.  
  
"Shu-chan, ich hab Hunger!"  
  
"Ja ja, Eiri ist ja schon unterwegs was zu besorgen!"  
  
"Wann kommt Eiri-san denn wieder, na no da?"  
  
"Lass mich mal schauen! Zum Supermarkt braucht man mit dem Auto 20 min hin und wieder 20 min zurück. Aber da Eiri fährt dürfte er so in 3 Minuten wieder da sein!"  
  
Wie aufs Stichwort klingelte es an der Tür. Shuichi ging verwundert an die Tür denn Eiri hatte doch einen Schlüssel. Als er die Tür aufmachte stand tatsächlich Eiri davor nur eben mit schwarzen Haaren.   
  
"Tatsuha was willst du denn jetzt auch noch hier?"  
  
"Mein Dad hat mich rausgeschmissen als er heraus fand das ich mit Ryuichi zusammen bin und da Ryu-chan nicht zu Hause war dachte ich mir das er vielleicht bei dir ist!"  
  
Meinte Tatsuha unschuldig, drückte Shuichi zur Seite und lief in die Küche als ob er einen Ryuichi-Radar hätte. Ein Freudenschrei von Ryu-chan ertönte und Shuichi schwante böses. Als er in die Küche ging erkannte das er vollkommen recht hatte. Ryuichi saß auf dem Küchenthresen hatte seine Beine um Tatsuhas Taille geschlungen und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich.  
  
"Oh man sucht euch doch ein Zimmer!"  
  
"Nur weil du schon lange nichts hattest vergönnst du uns den spass!"   
  
Meinte Tatsuha der sich kurz von Ryuichi gelöst hatte um gleich wieder an seinen Lippen zu kleben.  
  
"Und wessen Schuld ist das bitte!"  
  
Keifte Shuichi rum.  
  
"Komm gehen wir wo anders hin!"  
  
Sagte der junge Uesugi. Gerade als Shu-chan hoffte, dass sie endlich verschwinden würden und ihn und Eiri da weiter machen ließen. wo sie gezwungen waren aufzuhören geschah genau das Gegenteil. Denn sie bewegten sich nicht in Richtung Haustür sondern in die Gegenrichtung. Nämlich genau in Richtung von Shuichis und Eiris Schlafzimmer!  
  
"Hey wartet mal! Als ich euch gesagt hab ihr sollt euch ein Zimmer suchen meinte ich damit nicht unser Zimmer!"   
  
Brüllte Shuichi den beiden hinterher als er auf einmal das zuknallen einer Autotür hörte.  
  
"Ich geh runter um Eiri zu helfen und ihr bleibt fern von unserem Schlafzimmer! Verstanden!"  
  
Gerade das hätte er noch gebraucht. Wenn Yuki das gesehen hätte hätte er garantiert noch 2 Morde mehr auf seine Kappe zu nehmen!   
  
Shu-chan sprang in seine Turnschuhe und raste aus der Tür.  
  
Als er unten ankam sah er wie Eiri sich mit den schweren Einkaufsüten rumschlug und versuchte sie aus dem Wagen zu hieven.   
  
"Kann ich dir helfen?"  
  
Fragte Shuichi mit verführerischer Stimme, denn Eiri hatte sich gerade nach vorne gebeugt und der pinkhaarige Wirbelwind hatte somit einen perfekten Ausblick auf Eiris knackigen Hintern.  
  
"Ja du kannst mir helfen und zwar dabei!"  
  
Sagte Eiri und drückte seinen Unterkörper an den von Shuichi. Er spürte Eiris harte Erregung and seinem Körper und reagierte sofort. Yuki zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn. Er hatte eine Hand unter Shu-chans T-Shirt geschoben, seine Zunge steckte tief in seinen Mund...da hörten sie jemanden pfeifen. Als sie sich von einander lösten und nach oben blickten sahen sie Tatsuha und zwei von ihren Nachbarn an deren Fenstern kleben. Sie klatschten und johlten. Jetzt ging ein Fenster über Eiris und Shuichis Wohnung auf und eine Frau Mitte 20 steckte den Kopf raus.  
  
"Was ist den hier los?"  
  
Wollte sie wissen.  
  
"Sex auf dem Parkplatz!" rief einer der beiden Nachbarn der Frau zu. Auf einmal schnellte Ryu-chans Kopf aus dem Fenster hervor und brüllte:   
  
"Wo wo wo?"  
  
Eiri senkte den Kopf sodass seine Stirn die von Shu-chan berührte und schrie leise.  
  
"Arrhhhhhhhh! Das gibt es doch nicht! Was hab ich denn getan damit ich das verdiene!"  
  
"Komm gehen wir wieder rauf!"  
  
Meinte Shu-chan und schlang einen Arm um Eiri in der anderen hielt er eine Einkaufstüte.  
  
Als sie wieder in der Wohnung waren packte Yuki seinen kleinen Bruder am Kragen und zischte bösartig:  
  
"Nimm deinen verrückten kleinen Freund und verschwindet bevor ich hier Amok laufe!"  
  
"Ts ts ts! Benimmt man sich so gegenüber seinem heiß geliebten Bruder? Und außerdem, du willst doch nur Sex!"  
  
"Machst du Witze? Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr erinnern, wann ich das letzte Mal Sex hatte. Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, ob ich überhaupt noch weiss wie es geht!"  
  
"Shu-chan, immer noch Hunger, na no da!"   
  
Brüllte Ryuichi aus der Küche.   
  
"Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut, bin ja schon dabei!"  
  
Kam es von Shuichi.  
  
"Siehst du, mein Ryu-chan hat Hunger und wir gehen erst dann wenn wir was zum Essen bekommen!"  
  
Meinte Tatsuha spitzbübisch und grinste frech.  
  
"Ist ja gut aber ihr..."  
  
Weiter kam Eiri nicht mehr den in der Küche gab es einen lauten knall und kurz darauf folgte ein ohrenzerfetzender Schrei.   
  
Die beiden Bürder blickten sich mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an und rasten in die Küche. Als sie dort ankamen blickten sie auf einen am Boden kauernden Ryuichi und sahen gerade noch wie Shuichi mit dem Feuerlöscher einen Brand auf dem Herd löschte.  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
Fragte der Romanautor immer noch mit weitgeöffneten goldenen Augen.  
  
"Ryuichi hat den Wasserkocher auf den Herd gestellt und beides eingeschaltet. Die beiden haben sich aber leider nicht besonders gut vertragen und der Wasserkocher ist explodiert."   
  
Erwiederte Shuichi und deutete auf den verkohlten schwarzen Haufen auf dem Herd.  
  
"Ist dir was passiert Ryu-chan?"  
  
Fragte Tatsuha, der neben seinem Süßen auf dem Boden kniete und ihn auf den Kopf küsste.  
  
"Tat-chan!"  
  
Winselte Sakuma-san und drückte sich an den Schwarzhaarigen. Eiri, der nur mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf schüttelte, meinte nur:  
  
"Geh mit deinen Schnuffel ins Wohnzimmer, fast nichts an, schon gar nicht euch gegenseitig und wartet bist das Essen fertig ist. Shu-chan und ich übernehmen das."  
  
"OK!"  
  
Brüllten der 31 jährige, grünhaarige Sänger und sein 17 jähriger Freund und verschwanden im Wohnzimmer.  
  
"Kannst du mal den..." Shuichi brach jedoch mitten im Satz ab als sich Eiri von hinten erregt an ihn drückte. Er fing an den pinkhaarigen Sänger am Hals zu liebkosen und rutschte in Richtung Schulter. Shuichi legte den Kopf zur Seite um ihm mehr Platz für seine Küsse zu bieten und flüsterte:  
  
"Wann verschwinden die endlich?"  
  
"Wenn das Essen fertig ist!"  
  
Murmelte Eiri der sich bereits zu seinem Schulerblatt vorgeküsst hat. Shu-chan riss sich plötzlich von den goldäugigen Autor los und fing an in der Küche rumzuhantieren.   
  
"Na los, je schneller das Essen fertig ist umso schneller gehörst du mir!"  
  
Grinste Shuichi Eiri an als er sich kurz zu dem blonden Autor umdrehte und seinen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete. Der blonde Schriftsteller nickte und in Lichtgeschwindigkeit hatten sie das Essen zubereitet und verpackt. Sie rasten ins Wohnzimmer rissen mit gemeinsamen Kräften Ryuichi von Tatsuha runter drückten beiden das fertige Essen in die Flossen und schmissen sie im hohen Bogen aus der Haustür.  
  
"Endlich allein! Jetzt gehörst du mir."   
  
Flüsterte Eiri mit heiserer Stimme zu Shuichi den er fest an sich gedrückt hielt und an ihm vorbei fasste und die Haustür 2 mal abschloss. Er presste Shu-chans Lippen auf seine, als der Bad Luck Frontmann aufkeuchte nutzte der blonde Autor dies aus und drang mit seiner Zunge in Shuichis Mund ein. Es war als ob dieser blöde Zwischenfall mit seinem Bruder und dessen dämlichen Freund nie gewesen wäre. Denn kaum berührten sich ihre Lippen keimte die alte Leidenschaft wieder auf. Shuichi sprang hoch und schlang seine Beine um Eiris Hüften.   
  
"Wollen wir doch mal sehen ob du wirklich vergessen hast wie "ES" geht."   
  
Flüsterte Shu-chan als er gerade anfing Eiris hypersensibles Ohr zu küssen. Allein das war schon fast zu viel für Eiri. 2 Monate in absoluter Enthaltsamkeit hatten ihre Wirkung hinterlassen und das nicht zu knapp. Er stöhnte auf. Das veranlasste Shuichi allerdings nur dazu weiter zu machen. Er fing an an Yukis Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und brachte ihm damit dazu fast die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Er packte Shuichi leicht am Hinterkopf um seine Lippen wieder auf seinen zu spüren und um ihm einen Grund zu geben ihn nicht weiter in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.   
  
Küssender Weise trug Eiri seinen Shuichi in ihr Schlafzimmer. Wie oft hatte er in den letzten 2 Monaten genau davon geträumt. Seinen Shu-chan wieder hier auf diesen Bett liegen zu sehen, ihn zu küssen, mit ihm zu schlafen. Eiri legte ihn aufs Bett und während er ihn immer noch küsste, wanderte er mit seinen Händen unter sein T-Shirt und zog es ihm über den Kopf.   
  
Seine Lippen glitten an die Stelle wo sich vor wenigen Sekunden noch seine Hände befanden. Sie wanderten von seinem Hals hin zu Shuichis Brust, hinüber zu seinen pinken erregten Brustwarzen. Mit der Zunge leckte er über sie und entlockte Shu-chan ein Stöhnen, umfing sie mit den Lippen und biss etwas leidenschaftlicher zu als eigentlich geplant.   
  
"Autsch! Wurdest du während ich weg war vielleicht zum Vampir?"  
  
Neckte der pinkhaarige Sänger seinen Lover.  
  
"Dann würde ich wohl eher hier rein beissen!"  
  
Meinte Eiri und zeigte Shuichi gleich darauf was er damit gemeint hatte da er dem Bad Luck-Sänger leicht in Halsbeuge biss. Wieder ließ diese Tat Shu-chan laut aufstöhnen, was wieder rum Eiri beinahe, bereits heute zum dritten Mal, den Rest gegeben hätte. Mit einem Ruck richtete sich der 22-jährige auf, sodass er Shuichi auf den Hüften sass.  
  
"Mach das nicht noch mal wenn du willst, dass das hier etwas länger dauert!"  
  
Meinte Eiri.  
  
"Wer sagt, dass das das ist was ich will!"  
  
Stichelte Shuichi seinen etwas leicht frustrierten Lover.  
  
"Wenn das so ist!"  
  
Sagte Eiri herausfordernd, hob das Becken leicht an und riss Shu-chan seine Jeans samt Boxershorts runter. Durch den abruppten Kontakt von Stoff mit seinem ohnehin schon sehr erregten Glied entwich dem hyperaktiven 19-jährigen ein Keuchen. Eiri richtete sich auf, um die Schönheit die vor ihm lag zu bewundern. Als Shindou bemerkte wie er gemustert wurde bekam sein Gesicht einen etwas ungesunden Rotstich. Egal wie oft sie in den letzten 2 Jahren, in denen sie inzwischen zusammmen waren, miteinander geschlafen hatten, es würde Shu-chan wohl für immer in gewisser Weise peinlich sein von Eiri nackt gesehen zu werden, wenn dieser noch vollständig bekleidet war. Er fasste allen Mut zusammen und beschloss Eiri ein wenig zu ärgern.  
  
"Sag mal willst du die ganze Nacht hier so rumstehen und so sexy aussehen oder schiebst du deinen Knackarsch endlich mal zu mir rüber?"  
  
"Ich werde meinen Knackarsch zu dir rüber schieben und gleichzeitig sexy aussehen!"  
  
Grinste Eiri und zog sich in einer Rekordzeit von unter 10 Sekunden all die schrecklich störenden Klamotten aus und beugte sich wieder nach vorne, sodass er erneut auf seinem Shu-chan lag. Eiri legte seine Stirn auf die von dem Kleinen unter ihm und gestand:  
  
"Ich hab dich vermisst, Baka!"  
  
"Ich dich auch, Eiskönig!"  
  
Meinte Shuichi und legte seine Lippen auf die von Eiri, seine Zunge bettelte bei dem Blonden um Einlass, den dieser ihm nur allzu gerne gewährte. Nur bei seinem Shu-chan konnte er sich Schwäche eingestehen und den Kleinen auch mal machen lassen. Er war einer der wenigen, die den "wahren" Eiri Uesugi kannten. Selbst wenn er es in der Öffentlichkeit hemmungslos abstreiten würde, hatte der pinkhaarige Wirbelwind wirklich - wie Ayaka mal gesagt hatte - es geschaft den "wahren" Eiri zurück zubringen, wenn auch nur Shu-chan ihn in ihren eigenen 4-Wänden zu Gesicht bekam. Ihre Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher, beide wollten die Führung übernehmen doch diesmal, wie auch schon so oft vorher, gewann keiner von beiden.  
  
"Eiri ich halt es nicht mehr aus! Genug Vorspiel! Es ist zu lang her!"  
  
"Viel zu lange! Das nächste Mal wenn ihr so lange weg bleibt komm ich auf jeden Fall mit!"  
  
"Weiß nicht ob K, Tohma und den anderen das so gefalle würde, da komm ich ja überhaupt nicht mehr auf die Bühne."  
  
"Lass den verrückten Amerikaner und Tohma da mal meine Sorge sein!"  
  
Keuchte Eiri und machte sich an die Arbeit Shu-chan vorzubereiten. Mit den Fingern tastete er nach der nach den Fläschchen, das sie immer benutzten, während seine Lippen immernoch damit beschäftigt waren Shuichi als sein Eigentum zu markieren. Als er es gefunden hatte schraubte er es mit einer schnellen Bewegung auf und gab etwas von dem nach Rosen riechenden Öl auf seine Finger. Er drückte Shu-chans Beine auseinander und suchte mit seinem Finger nach Shuichis Öffnung. Als er sie fand drang er langsam, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren, in seinen Geliebten ein. Sofort spürte er wie sich die Muskeln um seinen Zeigefinger verengten und liess beide vor Verlangen aufstöhnen. Dem einen folgte schnell ein zweiter und gleich darauf ein dritter, da Eiri sich nur noch schwer unter Kontrolle hatte, doch seinem unter ihm liegenden kleinen Freund erging es auch nicht besser.  
  
"Mach schon!"  
  
Drängte Shuichi. Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, verschwanden die Finger und wurden durch Eiris inzwischen sehr schmerzvolle Errektion ersetzt. Um Shu-chan nicht zu verletzten und um nicht gleich zu kommen, da ihm diese wohlige Enge umfing, drang Yuki erst nur mit der Spitze ein. Das wiederum quälte Shuichi zu sehr. Mit einem Satz umschlangen seine Beine Eiri an seinem Kreuz und zogen ihn nach vorne. Mit einen Mal drang Eiri, der vollkommen überrumpelt wurde ganz in den pinkhaarigen Sänger ein was beide gleichzeitig lauf aufstöhnen ließ. Wie gut, dass diese Wände schalldicht waren denn sonst hätten die beiden schon längst einige Klagen wegen Ruhestörung am Hals!  
  
Eiri, der sich nicht mehr lange unter Kontrolle halten konnte, fing an sich schnell in Shuichi zu bewegen. Der blonde Autor keuchte:  
  
"Oh Gott Shu-chan...es ist zu lange her...ich glaub nicht das ich mich lange halten kann. Tut mir leid!"  
  
"Damit sind wir schon 2!"  
  
Meinte der pinkhaarige Sänger und keuchte ebenfalls. Es dauerte nicht lange bis beide gleichzeitig den Höhepunkt erreichten. Beide schrien zur gleichen Zeit den Namen des jeweils anderen. Eiri brach mit einem Mal auf Shuichi zusammen und blieb dort liegen. Als sich sein Atem einiger Massen beruhigt hatte kuschelte er sich in Shuichis Halsbeuge und murmelte etwas das Shu-chan nicht verstand.  
  
"Was hast du gesagt, Eiri?"  
  
Fragte Shu-chan und strich seinem blonden gefallenen Engel durchs Haar.  
  
"Ich sagte 'ich liebe dich'"  
  
Der rosahaarige Sänger bekam riesige Glupschaugen und dachte sich verhört zu haben, denn dass hatte der sonst so kühle Autor noch nie gesagt solange zusammen waren.  
  
"Ich hab es bemerkt als du weg warst. Das Haus war so schrecklich leer ohne deine quitschende Stimme und dein hyperaktives Wesen. Ich fühlte mich allein, so allein wie damals bevor ich dich getroffen habe. Ich will nie wieder alleine sein. Bleib bei mir bitte, Shu-chan!"  
  
"Bis ans Ende der Welt! Ich liebe dich auch, aber du wirst mir langsam zu schwer!"  
  
Quängelte Shuichi. Langsam rollte sich Eiri von ihm runter. Kaum war das Gewicht von ihm gab Shu-chan seinem Eiri einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und stand auf.  
  
"Hey wo willst du denn hin! Ich war noch nicht fertig mit dir!"  
  
Protestierte Eiri. Shuichi drehte sich um und lächelte:  
  
"Ich wollte nur duschen gehn!"  
  
Und verschwand um die Ecke und liess einen abgeblitzten Eiri auf dem Bett liegen, nur um nach 2 Sekunden zurückzukommen und zu fragen:  
  
"Wo bleibst du denn?"  
  
Und zwinkerte.  
  
"Bereit für Runde 2?"   
  
Fragte Eiri.  
  
"Für so viele du willst!"  
  
Grinste Shu-chan und strecke seine Hand nach Eiri aus, dieser nahm sie und liess sich in Richtung Badezimmer ziehen.   
  
Für die nächsten paar Tage war keine von beiden auch nur irgendwie zu erreichen, denn diese Tage gehörten nur ihnen und keine nervigen Idioten würden sie daran hindern oder vielleicht doch?  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
  
  
Kommis, Morddrohungen usw. einfach an die Kommentarzeile oder an meine E-mail Zacarane@yahoo.de!  
  
P.S.: Fortsetzung zu Sleeping in my Car ist in Arbeit! Falls es jemanden interessiert! ^^ 


End file.
